Second Chance
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: Through unknown circumstances, Eva is given a second chance. One chance to save her mother from her gruesome fate. But what will come from her actions? Will Eva be able to avoid her fate by saving her mother, or will be she doomed to subject to Canaletto's wishes? :Don't own image:
1. A Simple Request

"Eva! Come on! The race is about to start," her father shouted. Eva sat up and looked around, noticing that she was in a bedroom filled with plush toys and pink things. She picked up a pink bunny and gasped in shock, seeing her small chubby hands. "Eva? Are you okay?" Don asked walking into the room. Eva looked at her father in shock and saw that his hair was black, no white streaks. "You aren't even dressed yet," Don smirked, picking up the five-year old.

"What's going on…?" The small child questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy's racing today, we're going to go watch her," Don explained, setting Eva down and looking through her closet. "How about this one?" Don suggested, holding up a pink dress. Eva nodded and dressed herself, and held up her arms, silently asking to be picked up.

"Come on, let's go," Don smiled, picking up his daughter and leaving.

* * *

"_What's going on?"_ Eva screamed inside her head. _"The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch! Why am I suddenly five, and why can I remember everything perfectly? Maybe…maybe it's a dream...ouch! Okay, not a dream." _Young Eva rubbed her arm where she had pinched herself. _"If this is really happening…maybe…maybe I can save my mother…"_

* * *

"Mommy!" Eva cried, running into the hangar. Maya smiled and picked her daughter up, holding her close.

"Hello, my little princess," Maya smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Mommy, you'll be safe during the race, won't you?" Eva asked.

"Oh, of course," Maya smiled. "I'm always safe. And I'll cross the finish line and come back to you and daddy, alright?" Maya asked, handing the young girl to Don. "I have to go now. I'll see you after the race." She kissed Don and gently kissed Eva's forehead. Don carried Eva out to the track, but stopped when he saw his wife's opponent.

"Mr. Spirit!" Eva called. The Fill looked over at her.

"Eva, what are you doing?" Don asked in shock.

"Mr. Spirit! Please don't hurt my mommy!" Eva shouted. "I know you're a strong racer…but can you please just race?" she looked at him with teary eyes, thinking about her mother's star racer exploding, with her mother inside.

"Eva, what has gotten into you?" he asked his daughter. Spirit walked over to the two and placed a hand on Eva's head, nodding.

"_**I promise to not let any harm come to your mother, young child," **_Spirit agreed.

"Eva," the small girl told him. Spirit ruffled her hair and nodded to Don before walking over to the starting line.

"Eva, what's got you so worried?" Don asked, walking into the stands.

"I don't know…I just have a bad feeling," Eva muttered.

"Well don't worry, mommy will be fine," Don smiled, placing the girl on his shoulders. "Look, the race is starting." Eva nodded and watched as Spirit transformed and the two racers took off.

* * *

Eva gripped her father's hair as the two star racers rounded the corner. She saw Spirit hover over Maya's star racer before quickly flying off, and passing the finish line. As Maya's racer passed, it exploded, leaving the crowd speechless. "No! Mommy!" Eva cried. Don slid Eva off of his shoulders and held her tightly as he ran towards the track. The two were vaguely aware that the crowd began cheering as Spirit placed a young woman down.

"Maya!" Don gasped, rushing over to his wife.

"Don! Eva!" Maya gasped, running over to her family.

"Mommy…I was so scared…" Eva cried, latching onto her mother. Maya shushed her daughter and took her into her arms.

"There there, mommy's here," Maya cooed, holding her close.

"Spirit, thank you," Don smiled at the alien. Spirit nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_**I promised Eva that I would not let any harm come to my opponent,"**_ Spirit informed him.

"Thank you for keeping the promise," Don smiled, turning to his wife and daughter. Spirit nodded and walked off, going to talk to his ambassador.

"Mrs. Wei, are you alright?" The president asked.

"I'm fine," Maya said. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to withdraw. Spirit deserves the trophy." Maya announced. "Instead of continuing to race, he saved my life, and brought me back to my daughter."

"I understand," the president agreed. "I shall make the announcement."

"Maya, let's go home," Don said shakily.

"Yes, alright," Maya agreed.


	2. Catching Up

After her race with Spirit, Maya had quit racing, much to young Eva's relief. She had spent her time being a house wife and looking after Eva while Don worked. She had a few accidents, involving a car crash, someone breaking into the house and nearly killing her, to a mugging. Maya never let any of it get her down, but she did become more careful and took self-defense classes, as well as first-aid classes. Once Eva started school she took more classes, not content with the thought of staying home all day and cleaning. And slowly the 'accidents', which Eva was sure was Canaletto, stopped all together.

When Eva was 7 Don held a race to find a new pilot for his company. A young Rick Thunderbolt entered the competition and with some advice from Maya, won. He became Don's new racer and continued to win. A few years later he and Don had a falling out and Rick went to a different company, but he still called Eva every once in a while. Eva was glad when she had met Rick, she had always wondered what he was like when he was younger, and was ecstatic when Rick took a liking to her and called her his little sister, along with 'little mouse'. Eva was happy to think that some things didn't change.

Shortly after the encounter with Rick, Maya gave birth to a baby girl. Maya and Don didn't know what to name her, nothing sounded right to them. Eva, then 8, took one look at her new baby sister and knew the perfect name. Maya and Don agreed that 'Molly' was the perfect name.

Along the years, with each passing day, Eva took up mechanics and did a little racing, with just roller skates, a skateboard and foot races, nothing to extreme and the worst thing she ever got was a broken leg. The marks on her cheeks even turned into a line and a star when she was ten. Her father smiled at how much she reminded him of her Maya, and Maya thought the star looked good on her cheek. Sometimes, when Eva woke up, she was unable to tell if it was all a dream or not, but she was always glad when she came downstairs and found her mother cooking, and Molly sitting at the table coloring. After a good pinch of course.

And so, as the years went by, Eva grew up, gaining new hobbies and trying to make things right. But as days turned into months, and months turned into years, she was being filled with dread at the thought of what was to come, the Great Race of Oban and, more importantly, Canaletto.


	3. Gathering of the Team

Eva opened her eyes, looking around her room. She was now 15 and had grown up quite a lot. She pulled on a white shirt and ripped jeans. She pulled a black jacket on and raced down the stairs.

"Morning sweetie," Maya greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," Eva smiled.

"Morning!" Molly cheered. Her black hair reached her upper back. Her black eyes were shining with happiness. She was wearing a green shirt and grey capris. A pink sash was in the belt loops, acting as a belt. Molly was now 8 years old. Her hair was longer than Eva's, reaching her middle back.

"Good morning Molly!" Eva smiled, giving her a hug. She quickly tickled Molly's sides, earning her giggles and shrieks of happiness.

"Your dad had to go to work early, it's almost time for the Grand Prix," Maya told her. "So, instead of your birthday breakfast, we're going to go out to eat. Is that alright?"

"That's okay. I think I'll surprise dad after school," Eva smiled.

"If you even make it to school," Maya smirked. Eva looked at the clock in shock before gasping and gulping down her cereal.

"See ya!" Eva shouted, running out the door, while slipping on her shoes.

"Wait a minute!" Maya shouted after her daughter. Eva skidded to a stop and turned around, catching Molly as she ran after her. "Take your sister to school as well. You promised."

"Alright," Eva nodded, taking her sister's hand. "Come on Molly."

"Kay!" Molly cheered, following her.

"So, how's school going?" Eva asked.

"Great! But there's this one boy, he keeps on picking on me," Molly said sadly.

"What? Why does he pick on you?" Eva asked.

"He says I'm lying when I say how cool you are," Molly told her.

"So that's why you wanted me to walk you to school," Eva smirked. Molly blushed and nodded her head. "Alright, in that case, I'll pick you up as well, how does that sound?"

"But how does picking me up prove that you're cool?" Molly asked. They came to a stop as they approached the entrance to the elementary school.

"You'll see," Eva smirked. She knelt down and gave her a hug. "Have a good day."

"Thank you!" Molly smiled, returning the hug eagerly. She rushed into the building, Just as the bell rang.

"Now I really have to get it done fast," Eva sighed.

Eva ran down the street and over a few blocks before slowing down. She turned down an alley and made her way to a small warehouse. She entered it, forgetting about school. She had recently begun the habit of skipping school. She wanted to complete her rocket seat before Oban came around, so she would be ready to take Rick's place.

"So this is where you've been going to all day," A voice called from the entrance. Eva gasped and turned to face her mom. "I was wondering why your teacher called to wonder why you stopped coming to school."

"You're disappointed in me aren't you?" Eva sighed.

"Yes," Maya nodded, walking over to her daughter "Now, what are you doing?"

"I'm…building a rocket seat," Eva confessed. "I wanted to show dad how good of a mechanic I was."

"And that warranted skipping school?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but, I've been doing my school work!" Eva told her. "My teachers email me the assignments and I email them back my finished work! My grades haven't been slipping, and I'm almost done with the rocket seat!"

"Sweetie, you still have to go to school," Maya scolded. "You can't just stop going, even if you do complete the work."

"But-!"

"No, buts," Maya shook her head. "Now, let's see if we can finish this quickly."

"Really!?" Eva gasped.

"Yes, but after it's finished, you will be going straight to school," Maya informed her.

"I guess that's fair," Eva sighed. "Oh, and I promised Molly I would pick her up from school."

"What happened?" Maya asked, picking up a wrench.

"Some kids were saying that she was lying when she talked about how cool I was. I was thinking about finishing this bad boy and picking her up with it," Eva said.

"Now we definitely have to finish it quickly," Maya said with a smile.

* * *

"Finished!" Eva cheered, stepping back to admire her work.

"Not yet," Maya protested, shaking her head. "It needs a paint job, a personal stamp." Eva nodded and raced over to a few paint cans. She dipped her fingers in and began to draw a pink rabbit head. The rabbit had sharp white teeth. Maya smiled and added a star, a moon, and a sun to the other side. "There, it's done." Maya smiled.

Eva looked at her watch and smiled. "Molly will be let out in a few minutes, so I'm going to go pick her up,"

"Alright, I'll meet you at your father's company," Maya told her.

"Alright." Eva swung her leg over the seat and sat down, revving the engine.

* * *

Molly looked over the parking lot as school was released.

"Ha! I knew you were lying!" A boy laughed, pointing at her. "Your sister isn't cool. I bet you don't even have a sister! Nobody saw her with you this morning!"

"I'm not lying! Lying is bad!" Molly shouted. She gripped her black pack straps and puffed out her cheeks.

"Liar! Liar!" The boy teased. A few kids stopped and laughed as well.

"I'm not lying!" Molly said "I do have a big sister! Her name is Eva and she's way cool!"

"Doubt it!" Timmy laughed. "Even if she does exist there's no way she'll be as cool as my big bro! And everyone knows it!"

"She's way cooler than your big bro!" Molly declared.

"What is going on here?" A teacher demanded.

"Molly's lying!" Timmy shouted, pointing at her.

"No I'm not!" Molly screeched, stomping her foot. Her protests were halted when a revving engine gained their attention. The kids gasped in awe over the cool older girl riding the rocket seat. The girl pulled off her helmet, shaking her red and black hair. Molly smiled, her cheeks turning pink in happiness.

"Eva!" She shouted, running down the steps.

"Hey sis!" Eva greeted, getting off the rocket seat.

"Where'd you get that?" Molly gasped in awe.

"Built it myself," Eva declared proudly. "Had to skip school in order to finish it!"

"But skipping school is bad," Molly reprimanded.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Eva chuckled. She got off the rocket seat and lifted up the seat, revealing a small compartment. She took Molly's bag and put it in there, exchanging it for a small helmet. Molly smiled and took it, turning to her classmates.

"I told you I wasn't lying!" Molly shouted, sticking her tongue out. She put on the helmet and climbed on behind Eva.

"Hold on tight!" Eva smiled, pulling her goggles over her eyes. Molly wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and gave her a thumbs up. Eva revved the engine and sped off, leaving the school in the dust.

"Whoa!" The kids gasped in awe.

"She's way cooler than Timmy's brother!" A kid declared. Timmy grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

* * *

Eva slowed to a stop in front of Wei Racing and smiled at her father's building.

"Go home kids, this isn't the place for you," the security guard shouted.

"Derek, it's me," Eva sighed, pushing her goggles down.

"Oh, I almost didn't recognize you," Derek chuckled. "Is that Molly behind you?"

"Yep!" Molly cheered, waving.

"Do you want me to get your father down here?" Derek

"Nah, I'll go by myself," Eva smiled.

"Alright, Happy birthday!" Derek shouted as Eva jumped over the barrier, speeding towards the hangars.

"Thank you!" Eva shouted as she drove off. Eva slowed her rocket seat to a stop and parked it next to the hangar entrance. Molly jumped off, cheering.

"Hey Eva," a mechanic greeted her. "Your dad's yelling at the head over there." The man pointed to her father, who now had white streaks in his hair. He was holding onto a phone, yelling loudly.

"It's almost time for the Grand Prix! I know you have responsibilities to your family, but we don't have a replacement for you!" Don shouted. "And the star racer won't start!" Eva smiled and snuck up to the racer, examining it. She picked up a wrench started tinkering with it. A few mechanics looked at her, but Don didn't even notice. Eva smiled and took out a part, throwing it onto the ground. A few moments later the racer roared to life, finally catching her dad's attention.

"Fixed it!" Eva cheered.

"Fixed it!" Molly repeated, throwing her hands up. "Eva fixed it!"

"Take a few days off to get settled in," Don told the mechanic on the phone. "I think we can manage." He hung up and walked over to his daughter.

"Everyone knows that those upgrades are useless," Eva smirked, leaning against the racer. "Well, depending on the company that made them."

"Alright, I knew that you had a bit of a hobby for mechanics, but when did you learn this?" Don huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ummm…" Eva trailed off, "…I've been skipping school to build a rocket seat," she confessed. "But I did all the work!"

"Eva, school is important," Don groaned, slapping his forehead. "But, seeing as how it is your birthday, I'll get mad at you tomorrow."

"Alright," Eva sighed.

"Wow, I can't believe you got let off the hook," Molly muttered.

"You could learn a thing or two from your big sis," Eva said with a smug smile.

"Please don't," Don told her.

"Well, glad to see you've got things worked out," Maya smiled, walking up to them.

"And how long have you known about this?" Don asked.

"Around nine this morning; I followed her to her warehouse," Maya smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Mom even helped me finish it! Come on, you have to see it!" Eva gasped, grabbing her father's hand and dragging her outside. She gestured to the rocket seat and Don sighed, nodding his head in approval. The mechanics gathered around, looking at the machine that Eva had built.

"Nice job kid," one of the female mechanics praised.

"Eva even picked me up with it!" Molly said with a grin. "Timmy was so speechless! He'll never call me a liar again!"

"Damn straight he won't!" Eva said proudly.

"Eva, watch your language," Don sighed.

"Sorry," Eva laughed.

"Um, Don, sir…" One of the mechanics gulped, pointing to a helicopter, and some oncoming cars.

"Oh, what now?" Don growled, as they rolled up. Eva gulped lightly as the president stepped out of his limo. "Mr. President," Don gasped.

"Hello, Don Wei," the president smirked. "May I have a word with you?" He asked, gesturing to his limo. Don looked at his wife in shock, who nodded. The racing manager got into the limo and Eva, Molly, and Maya stood outside, waiting for them to come out.

* * *

"A race!" Don gasped, pacing back and forth in his office. "A race on another planet! And the president has given me the task of gathering a team and winning!"

"That's so cool!" Molly gasped.

"Yes, that does seem like an awful lot to do. Maybe you should get started tomorrow," Maya suggested, glancing at Eva. The teen girl was sitting on a couch and staring blankly at the wall.

"Maya, I have to start preparing now!" Don informed her. "The Avatar's ship leaves at dawn! That only gives us 13 hours! We've got no time to lose! I need a racer, mechanics, a gunner, and a star racer, and not just any, the best! I need the best out of all of them!"

"Why don't you get Rick?" Eva asked.

"Yes, great idea!" Don nodded. "Rick is a wonderful pilot! Now, mechanics…" Don hummed.

"Yay! We get to see Rick again!" Molly cheered. "Eva, do you miss Rick?"

"Or course I do," Eva laughed, picking up Molly and placing her in her lap.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Miguel?" Maya asked, sitting next to their daughters. "He's created two of the fastest star racers on the planet. And his two mechanics, Koji and Stan are the only ones that know how they work."

"Miguel, yes, I've heard of him," Don nodded.

"As for a gunner, you just need to look into the military," Eva smiled. "I'm sure they'll have plenty of capable men."

"Alright! Let's get to work!" Don shouted. "Maya, Eva, you two go get Rick and explain things to him, then go and find a gunner. I'll work on getting Miguel's star racers and mechanics."

"Alright," Maya nodded.

"Yes sir!" Eva shouted, standing up to salute him.

"What about me?" Molly asked, tilting her head.

"You can come with us, sweetheart," Maya smiled.

* * *

"Honey, I'm sorry that all this happened," Maya sighed as she drove to the race track.

"No, I'm fine!" Eva assured. "We get a vacation for free, plus I get to see a bunch of races! I know it wasn't on purpose, but it's the best present I could have asked for. I don't think dad forgot, he just got sidetracked. And with good reason," Eva smiled. "I mean, it's not every day you get an opportunity like this. This race, the Great Race of Oban, is way bigger than the Grand Prix, and dad knows it."

"Alright, as long as you're happy," Maya smiled.

"You are happy, right?" Molly asked.

"Of course I am," Eva smiled, turning around to look at her. "This is going to be one hell of an adventure." Molly smiled back at her sister.

* * *

"How do we get past all the security?" Maya sighed, looking at Rick standing on the winner's podium.

"Easy," Eva smirked, running back to the car. She opened the trunk and took out her rocket seat. "We fly over them!" Maya smiled as her daughter sped towards the fans and security.

"Go go!" Molly cheered.

"Hey! Stop that kid!" an officer shouted. She pulled up on her seat and flew over the crowd.

"Hey Rick!" Eva greeted loudly, as she sped towards him. She slammed on the break right next to him.

"Well if it isn't the Little Mouse," Rick smiled, setting a bottle of champagne down. He waved his hand, making the security back off. "Back off, she's cool. So, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, champion of the minor leagues," Eva smirked. "How would you like to race for my dad?"

"No way, sorry but we don't exactly see eye-to-eye," Rick declined. "I'm not going back to his team. You're just wasting your time, sorry."

"Of course you two can't see eye-to-eye, he's not as tall as you are," Eva smirked, getting off her rocket seat. "What I meant is, my dad's putting together a new team, for a once in a lifetime race. How would you like to be the racer?"

"Once in a lifetime, eh? What's the catch?" Rick asked.

"Travelling to a different planet," Eva whispered.

"Really," Rick muttered in slight shock. Eva shook her head quickly, her smile growing larger "Well then, I'm in."

"Alright!" Eva cheered. She jumped on him, and gave him a hug. "Come on! Let's go! We need to get one more person before we meet up with my dad!"

"Alright Little Mouse," Rick smiled. "Oh, and happy birthday."

"Thank you," Eva giggled.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Rick sighed, watching a young man trying to shoot targets. "I thought we had some great race we needed to go to."

"For a gunner," Maya answered. "Where we're going, you'll need a good gunner."

"Next up, Jordan C. Wilde!" The instructor called. Eva smiled as the gunner made his way into the turret.

"He has hair like sis," Molly noted.

"I have a good feeling about him," Eva smiled.

"Let's see if you're feeling is right," Rick sighed. Eva smiled as Jordan began mercilessly shooting at the targets. The targets were soon gone and the walls were filled with bullet holes. Eva watched in amazement as part of the wall came tumbling down.

"That was awesome!" Molly cheered, clapping her hand.

"Mom, do we really have to look any further?" Eva asked.

"No," Maya smiled. "We'll take him!"

"Alright!" Eva cheered. Jordan smiled and jumped out of the turret.

"So, mind telling me what I just auditioned for?" he asked.

"A racing team!" Eva smiled.

"The best racing team!" Molly said.

"What? But I'm a gunner, not a pilot!" Jordan shouted in shock.

"I'm the pilot," Rick sighed, crossing his arms. "And apparently a gunner like you is needed."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jordan sighed.

"An adventure," Eva winked. Jordan looked at her and blushed. Maya giggled at the two and sighed.

"Come now, we have to go meet Don," Maya smiled, walking off.

"Oh goody," Rick huffed.

"Why do you hate daddy so much?" Molly asked.

"I don't hate him Little Bug," Rick sighed, picking the small girl up. "It's complicated."


	4. The Crog's Attack

"So, what exactly do you want us for?" Rick huffed, crossing his arms.

"A race, the Great Race of Oban to be more exact," Don answered, turning towards a chalk board. "Here, is Oban, in the center of the galaxy," Don told them, drawing a circle. "There are three qualifying races on three different planets, they'll be going on at the same time, so we just need to win the race and make it to the top three. After that, we go to Oban and win."

"If you want out, tell us now," Maya ordered them.

"That's fine with us sir, we're up for the challenge," Jordan nodded.

"You've got a pretty big mouth for a guppy," Rick huffed. "Don, tell me you at least know which planet we'll be on."

"The president said we would most likely be on Alwas, that's some 25 _thousand_ light years away," Don informed them. There was a slight gasp above them and the four looked up to see a hatch open and Eva looking down at them. She laughed nervously.

"What are you doing up there, little mouse? "Rick smirked. "Or should I call you 'little monkey' from now on?"

"No!" Eva huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "I am _not_ a monkey!" Molly laughed and made monkey sounds. "Shut up," Eva muttered, causing Molly to laugh.

"I thought you were working on the Whizzing Arrow 1 and 2!" Don huffed.

"I was," Eva nodded "But, the others are fine without me. Besides, can you blame me for being curious as to where exactly we're going?" Eva sighed.

"Why don't you come down here and join us then," Maya smiled. Eva nodded and was about to when a large explosion went off. Eva gasped and looked over at the surrounding wall.

"It's a Crog!" she shouted.

"Get down here now, little mouse," Rick shouted, holding out his arms. Eva nodded and jumped through the latch, landing in his arms.

"Rick, get the truck, Jordan, Maya, Eva, follow me!" Don ordered, running out of the small building.

"Right," They nodded, each running off. Maya grabbed Molly, picking her up as she ran. Eva froze before remembering her rocket seat. She turned around and ran back to her rocket seat.

"EVA!" Maya and Don shouted.

"Sis!" Molly cried. The teen girl rode her rocket seat into the car and her parents sighed in relief.

"Floor it, now!" she shouted at them. Don ran to the commands and they sped off, Rick following behind. Eva ran to the window and looked at the truck. "He's slicing Rick's tires!" Don nodded and swerved the car to the side. Jordan grabbed his gun and pointed it at the door. Stan and Koji grabbed a hold of him so he would be anchored.

"Open the doors!" Jordan shouted. Maya nodded and grabbed a hold of her seat, kicking the doors open. They flew off and the Crog had to swerve in order to dodge them. Jordan growled and began shooting at the alien. "No Crogs allowed! This is a human only party!" The Crog slowed down and took cover behind Rick's truck. "I can't hit him!"

"No need," Don growled, pressing a few buttons on the screen. "Rick, stop the truck!"

"What?" Ricks voice shouted.

"Hit the brakes!" Eva shouted.

"You got it!" Rick shouted. The truck quickly stopped and ran into the Crog, causing a small explosion.

"Floor it!" Eva shouted.

"Don't need to tell me twice, little mouse!" Rick shouted, the truck speeding up.

"We have to go faster!" Maya shouted.

"Hurry Rick!" Molly shouted into the screen.

"I see the Avatar's ship!" Eva gasped.

"It's almost dawn! We need to hurry!" Don shouted. Eva looked back at the truck and gasped.

"Rick!" She shouted, seeing the Crog on top of the vehicle. "No you don't!" She growled, climbing onto her rocket seat, she shot out of the van and flew towards the truck.

"EVA!" Maya screamed, seeing her daughter race off. Eva growled and turned around, slamming on her brakes and going in reverse. She slammed the Crog off and flew off her rocket seat, watching it land next to the first star racer. She grabbed a ladder and hung on for dear life.

"HELP!" She screamed, knowing that it was useless. She saw the module open up and beam down a light. She gulped in nervousness as Rick finally approached the beam. She felt her body lift up and smiled, remembering how cool it was the first time. She narrowed her eyes and used the weightlessness to climb up the ladder and into the trailer.

* * *

"Everyone up, we've landed!" Don shouted.

"Eva! Where are you?" Maya shouted.

"Sissy!" Molly called, looking around. Don took the flashlight and climbed up the ladder, looking around the trailer.

"Sorry Maya, I don't see her," Rick apologized, jumping onto the ground.

"Oh no," Maya gasped, tearing up.

"Found her," Don yelled, shining the flashlight on the girl, who was curled up asleep. Eva groaned and shielded her eyes from the light.

"Five more minutes, daddy," she groaned, curling back up.

"There will be no more extra sleep, would you please tell me, what the hell was going through your mind!?" Don shouted. Eva gasped, remembering the previous day and jumped up.

"I saw that Rick was in trouble so I wanted to help him," Eva explained.

"Alright, but please, don't ever do something reckless like that again," Don sighed.

"Alright," Eva nodded.

"Sissy!" Molly cried, tears falling down her face. Eva smiled and approached the ladder.

"Good, now that that's settle-!" The group shouted in surprise as the floor beneath them shook. Eva gasped and slipped off of the trailer.

"I got ya," Rick smirked, holding onto her.

"Thanks Rick," Eva smiled.

"This is becoming a habit," Rick smiled, setting her down. "Watch your step next time little mouse."

"What was that?" Jordan shouted, pointing a gun around.

"I'm scared," Molly whimpered, grabbing Maya's leg. Maya placed a hand on her head, combing her fingers through her hair.

"It's alright," she whispered.

"I think the ship has stopped," Stan answered. A light poured into the dark room as a stone door slid down.

"It looks like its time," Maya smiled, placing a hand on Eva's shoulder.

"Gentlemen," Don started, jumping off of the trailer. "Beyond this door lies the unknown, the qualifying race of Oban. I expect you to give it nothing less than you're all. This may be the biggest challenge of your life. And behave, as of this moment, you are ambassadors of Earth!" Don turned around, to face them. Eva, who had been sticking her tongue out at her father and making faces, quickly stood straight, putting on a mask. Molly had her hands over her mouth, trying not to smile and laugh. "And don't think I'm done with you Eva. You're in so much trouble with that stunt you pulled." Rick chuckled as Eva's face dropped. Molly giggled, trying to hide it behind her hands.

"Come on Don, she was just helping Rick," Maya smiled, walking over to her husband. "The two of them are like siblings; they look out for each other." Rick smiled and pulled Eva close, giving her a sideways hug. Eva looked up at him and smiled. "She was just looking out for her big brother."

"I know," Don sighed. "But that doesn't erase the fact that she could have been killed."

"Come on, will you really punish her for trying to save a friend?" Maya smiled, kissing his cheek. Don groaned and walked over to the truck.

"Let's get going!" he shouted.

"Thanks mom!" Eva smiled, giving her a thumbs-up. Maya winked and returned the gesture.

* * *

Rick drove the truck out of the module and the team looked around in awe.

"Look at all these aliens!" Koji gasped "I bet no one's seen creatures like this."

"Wow," Molly gasped, peeking out of the window.

"I don't care, they better not try anything," Jordan growled, holding up his gun. "I'll be ready for them."

"Hey, we're ambassadors, remember? Calm down," Rick sighed.

"Well, I didn't expect the Avatar himself, but I at least expected a welcoming committee." Don huffed, looking around. Maya looked out the window and giggled, gesturing Eva over. The mother-daughter duo peered out the window and giggled.

"Honey, I think the 'welcoming committee' is here," Maya smiled. Don walked over to the door in confusion. He looked down to see a small alien tapping his staff against the large truck tire.

"Oh great, a surprise, I hate surprises," Don groaned, looking at his team. "And somehow, I feel like this won't be the last one."

"Welcome to Alwas, Earthlings!" the alien greeted. "You are the 96th and last team to arrive. I'm afraid to say that we no longer expected you. But I'm glad you made it. My name is Satis, faithful servant to the Avatar. I will be your temporary guide, if you follow me, I can take you to your lodging." Koji and Jordan jumped back in shock as Satis appeared at the top of the ladder.

"Cool trick," Eva smiled, leaning against the window.

"He's magic," Molly muttered.

"Well the Avatar's servant should have some powers," Eva told her.

"I've never seen a race ship from Earth before, beautiful," Satis hummed, strolling around the inside of the truck.

"These aren't our ships," Maya informed him. "This is our truck."

"The ships are right behind me," Don growled, pointing to the tarp covered machine.

"I see," Satis hummed, appearing behind Don. The man turned around in shock. "Giant flying cushions, impressive."

"Giant flying cushions?" Eva asked in disbelief. Don groaned and hit his head.

"I like him," Molly giggled. "He's funny."

"Thank you young lady," Satis said, appearing in front of her. He bowed his head in thanks.

* * *

"This is the pit area! The 96 competitors live here during the competition." Satis announced as they passed several pits. Most of the doors were closed so the teams could set up their space in privacy. "And this is your pit!" Satis announced. There was a circle with a symbol inside that reminded Eva of a star racer. "You have about an hour before the opening ceremony, use it wisely."

* * *

"Alright, everything's moved in," Maya announced from inside the hangar.

"Good, we have a few more minutes, Jordan, Rick! I want you to test out the star racer!" Don commanded. "Jordan, you test the laser turret first!"

"I'm on it!" Jordan answered, running over to the hatch.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Eva asked.

"No, we've got it here," Don answered. Eva sighed and leaned against the door way to the hangar.

"Everything alright sweetie?" Maya asked, approaching her daughter.

"Yeah," Eva sighed. "I just hoped that I would be doing more." She looked over at the turret and watched it swivel around. The guns pointed at her and seemed to lock on. Eva scowled at Jordan through the glass and looked away. Molly glared at Jordan as well, but hers was playful. She held up her hands and acted like she was shooting back him.

"Come on, cheer up Eva," Maya smiled, pulling her close. "You'll get your chance to shine."

"Alright," Eva sighed.

"Rick! You're turn! Jordan, that's enough!" Don ordered. Rick climbed into the cockpit and closed the glass dome. The star racer sprang to life and hovered a few feet off the ground. "Try the reactors, one at a time!" A warning siren went off and Rick landed the racer.

"We've got a leak," Koji sighed.

* * *

"So, what's the final say?" Don sighed.

"We've lost about a liter of engine fluid," Stan answered. "There's enough for one race though."

"We have the equipment to make more, but that could take a few hours," Koji sighed.

"Will it be able to make it before the race?" Molly asked.

"I don't think so," Koji told her.

"I saw a parts shop on the way here! Maybe they had some!" Eva gasped.

"Well, it is a common thing," Stan shrugged.

"No way, I'm keeping an eye on you," Don protested.

"But-!"

"No buts," Don ordered.

"Don, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Maya asked, grabbing his arm and taking him a little ways away from the hangar.

"Someone's in trouble," Rick snickered. Eva giggled and watched her parents exchange a few words before they came back.

"Alright, you can get the fluid," Don complied.

"YES!" Eva cheered.

"On one condition," Don continued.

"Damn," Eva groaned.

"You are to go to the parts shop and go straight to the arena, which is where we need to be for the opening ceremony. No side trips, no getting distracted. To the shop and to the arena," Don ordered.

"Who am I…Molly?" Eva muttered.

"Hey!" Molly said in protest. Eva smirked playfully and acted like she was going to lunge forward and attack. Molly screamed playfully and ran behind Rick.

"No, but we want you to be careful," Maya told her. "This is a different world; we don't want anything happening to you."

"Alright," Eva sighed. "I'm off!" She jumped on her rocket seat and quickly flew off.

"Hey Don, you old fox," Rick smiled, watching Eva. "You brought along a secret replacement pilot, didn't you?" he smirked.

"I have done no such thing!" Don protested. "Eva does _not _know how to fly!"

"Unless she remembers some of the things I taught her when she was seven," Maya confessed happily, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, same here," Rick nodded. "She snuck into my racer a few times during practice and I told her a few things."

"Why would you two do that?" Don shouted.

"She wanted to know," they defended at the same time.

"Does that mean I can go in your star racer during practice?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Absolutely not!" Don shouted They looked over at Eva, shocked to see a giant star racer heading straight towards her. Eva managed to dodge it a keep driving. She slowed to a stop and turned back.

"Come on, let's get going," Don sighed.

"Still, she has a little something," Rick smiled, watching her speed off once more.

"I agree," Maya nodded. "She has pilot's instincts, but I don't think she knows that yet."

"Well, let's get going," Rick smiled.


	5. Some Things Don't Change

Eva jumped onto her rocket seat and sped towards the arena. She came to a screeching halt as she remembered Rick's crash. "Oh no…the star racer!" She gasped, racing off._"Canaletto caused Rick to crash once, I'm not going to let that monster ruin his career again!'_ Eva came to the hangar and ran up to the doors, banging on them. She pressed her ear against the thick door and could faintly hear something clatter onto the ground. She growled and pulled on the doors, trying to open them. "Come on, budge!" she shouted. _"It's no use! They won't open!"_ Eva growled and picked up her rocket seat. "I better get to the arena and give Stan the fuel. I can tell him that I heard something in there."

* * *

Eva ran down the steps of the arena, looking around for her team. She gasped as she ran into something. _"Not again…"_ she thought as she fell. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a lean body.

"I apologize for not watching where I was going," a familiar voice told her. "Are you alright." Eva pulled back, looking up at the red skinned Nourasian in shock. _"Aikka…"_ Her cheeks became pink.

"I-I'm fine…" She blushed. Aikka nodded and let go of her waist.

"Aren't you a little young to be walking around without parental supervision?" Aikka asked.

"I was running an errand for my parents. I was just looking for my team," Eva huffed, crossing her arms. "Anyway, where are _your_ parents? You're no older than I am!"

"In Earth years, perhaps," Aikka smiled.

"Prince! Prince Aikka!" Canaan called. "Come here!" Aikka looked over at Canaan and nodded.

"Better go, your dad's calling," Eva smirked. "Wait…prince…?"

"I shall see you again," Aikka bowed.

"Is that a promise?" Eva asked, blushing slightly. Aikka opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by a yell.

"Eva!" Maya called, waving her over. Eva and Aikka looked over at the pink haired woman.

"Looks like your mother is calling you," Aikka said, returning her smirk.

"Well, I was running an errand for her," Eva replied.

"Come on Sissy!" Molly shouted, waving her over.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" Eva shouted back. Molly glared at her and stuck her tongue out. Eva stuck out her tongue as well. Aikka laughed, grabbing her attention. The Earth girl laughed as well. She winked and walked off. "See ya." Aikka grabbed her wrist and smiled at her.

"And yes it is a promise." Aikka let go of her and ran off to meet Canaan. Eva's cheeks were red and she looked at her wrist before smiling and running to her team.

"Who were you talking to?" Molly asked.

"No one," Eva answered.

"Hey, did you get it?" Koji asked.

"Right here," Eva nodded, taking off the rope around her waist. She handed the bottle of green liquid to Stan.

"Seems good," Stan nodded in approval.

"Oh, by the way, I stopped by the hangar-!"

"What did I tell you about where you were to go?" Don scolded.

"I had a bad feeling. So, anyway, I went to the hangar and I thought I heard something inside," Eva told them.

"Heard what, sweetie?" Maya asked.

"It sounded like a wrench hitting the ground," Eva informed them. "I heard metal hitting ground, so I think it was the wrench."

"Are you sure lit-?" Jordan gulped as Eva's foot was positioned in front of his face, and Rick's hand was gripping the back of his head.

"You're in trouble," Molly said with a laugh.

"Only Rick is allowed to call me 'little mouse'. He's called me that since I was 7. No one else can call me that. Rick has special, honorary big brother rights to that nickname. Got it, gunner boy?" Eva growled.

"You try to call little mouse that again, and I'll make sure she kicks you in the face," Rick agreed.

"Alright, sorry!" Jordan shouted. Rick let go of his head and Eva lowered her foot.

"We declare the races of Alwas officially open!" the three judges cheered. Dark clouds slowly covered the skies of the arena, and thunder rolled. A beam of light shot out of the sky and the Avatar emerged in all his glory.

"Well, you can't say the guy doesn't know how to make an entrance," Rick muttered.

"That's for sure," Eva nodded.

"So cool," Molly whispered in awe.

"You are so easy to impress," Eva said, ruffling her hair.

"Proud pilots!" The Avatar's loud voice boomed. "The Truce of Oban has allowed you to prepare for this day in peace! Now, your wait is finally over!"

"How long has this truce been in effect? We only got 13 hours to prepare," Eva huffed.

"Here, on Alwas, you will race each other one-on-one, until only three remain," The celestial entity announced. "You may achieve victory by any means, except taking the life of another racer. Race towards the victory pilots, towards the finals on Oban, and towards the Ultimate Prize!" The Avatar disappeared, pushing the black clouds away. The spectators were quiet until they all began to cheer.

"YEAH!" Jordan hollered. Koji and Stan joined in on the cheering and Eva smiled.

"Alright!" She cheered.

"Yeah!" Molly cheered, throwing her hands up. "Rick is going to win it all!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, little bug," Rick smiled, holding out his hand. Molly smiled and slapped it with hers.

"The first race is Nourasia versus Portlum!"

"We'll stick around for this one. We need to learn all we can about our adversaries. Keep your eyes open," Don ordered.

"Eva, are you excited?" Maya asked.

"Totally!" Eva smiled.

"I don't doubt that for a second," Rick smirked, leaning back. Eva watched the entrance, where she knew Aikka would come from. Slowly, a blue and white beetle strolled out, Aikka on his back.

"That's the guy sis was talking too!" Molly exclaimed.

"It's the prince!" Eva gasped, standing up.

"Wha-? Prince?" Jordan asked, looking at Aikka. "Nourasia, huh? I heard those scum were friends with the Crogs. I hope he crash and burns."

"Wow! He's riding a giant bug!" Molly said with awe. Maya looked at the smile on Eva's face before directing her attention to Aikka. The prince scanned the crowds, his eyes meeting Eva's instantly. He smiled up at her and Maya glanced at her daughter to see her smiling back happily.

"I think he's kinda cute," Eva confessed, her cheeks turning pink. She giggled slightly and pressed her fingertips together.

"What?" Jordan gasped.

"Young lady, what are you thinking?" Don shouted.

"How adorable!" Maya cooed, clasping her hands together. "My little girl has a crush!"

"Mom!" Eva blushed harder, looking at her mother in shock.

"Maya, he is the competition!" Don sputtered.

"That doesn't matter in love," Maya smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Are you gonna marry him?" Molly asked innocently.

"Molly!" Eva shouted, her face turning red.

"Absolutely not!" Don shouted.

Aikka's opponent hovered next to him. Jordan smirked at the sight of the huge spiked ship.

"Take a good look, Prince Charming is toast," Jordan smirked.

"Careful Jordan, don't judge a book by its cover," Eva smirked. "How about a bet, if Prince Aikka wins, you have to do all the cleaning at the pit the rest of our time here. If he loses, I'll do it. And you can't get help from anyone."

"Deal," Jordan smirked. They both shook on it and turned back to the race. The race started and Aikka and the Portlum racer took off. Portlum pulled ahead, not allowing Aikka to pass. G'dar turned on his side and flew past his opponent. The Portlum racer slammed its spikes onto the wall, trapping Aikka as the race continued on.

"That's gotta hurt," Jordan hissed. G'dar's shell collapsed and he fell backwards before flying once more. Aikka took out an arrow and pointed it at the sky as the tip glowed a bright blue. Blue ribbons with white symbols twirled and danced around the arrow before wrapping around it completely. Aikka shot the weapon and part of the Portlum ship blew up, causing the star racer to crash and tumble into the ground. Aikka turned G'dar around to face the racer and bowed before flying off.

"I knew it!" Eva blushed, clapping. "I knew he could do it!"

"You traitor," Jordan grumbled.

"Hope you enjoy cleaning the pit all by yourself," Eva smirked.

"I hate you," Jordan huffed.

"Eva, you are not allowed anywhere near this boy, understand," Don growled.

"What, but dad?" Eva protested, sitting down.

"But he has a giant beetle!" Molly said.

"Don, don't you think that's a bit unfair?" Maya asked. "It wouldn't kill you for her to have a friend."

"No. We didn't come here to make friends, we came here to win," Don stated unwaveringly. "I will not have my daughter fraternizing with the competition."

"But dad, why can't I have a few friends?" Eva huffed, crossing her arms.

"You can have friends, just not with the competition," Don told her.

"Stubborn mule," Eva huffed, slouching back.

"Where do you think you get it from?" Don smirked.

* * *

"Fluid levels back at 100%," Koji announced.

"Great," Stan smiled.

"Did you check it over?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The star racer seems perfectly fine," Stan answered. "Maybe you're just nervous."

"Y-Yeah," Eva muttered. "I mean, my mom's star racer exploded during her last race, so I might just be a little nervous."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Koji smiled.

"I hope so," Eva sighed, walking off.

* * *

"You fired me three years ago, Don," Rick grumbled as Eva entered the room. The teen quietly walked over to the dividing wall and looked at Rick, Don, and Maya.

"I know we've had some bad times, but I hope we can put all that behind us," Don sighed.

"Don't try to con me Don, I know you to well to fall for your tricks," Rick huffed, tightening his boots.

"Rick, we're not trying to con you. We're just counting on you," Maya smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's all Don's trying to say."

"And what are you trying to say?" Rick asked, standing up.

"I'm here to make sure you two don't have another falling out," Maya answered sternly, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry; I'll win this stupid tin cup for you guys. Don't I always?" Rick huffed.

"Alright," Don sighed, leaving. Eva gasped and quickly hid herself from her father's view.

"Rick, care to tell me why you two had a falling out?" Maya asked. Eva's ears perked. Just like her mother, she hadn't gotten the full reason for why Don fired Rick.

"You'll have to ask Don," Rick sighed. "He made me swear that if I brought it up-well, you don't want to know. But don't worry; it has nothing to do with your marriage. I didn't find out some horrible relationship-destroying secret. That's perfectly intact. You're the only one he's ever looked at."

"I wasn't wondering that," Maya smiled. "But thank you for telling me that. I'll leave you to finish preparing." The pinkette strolled out of the room and Eva sighed, hanging her head.

"What are you doing?" Rick smirked; leaning against the Eva's hiding spot.

"Rick!" she gasped.

"You eavesdropping, little mouse?" Rick asked.

"No I…why did he?" Eva asked. "Fire you, I mean. Why did my dad fire you? You were the best racer he had."

"Maya was the best racer he had," Rick corrected. "I was the second best. But don't worry about it, little mouse. Things happen for a reason."

"Mom was supposed to die but that didn't happen," Eva whispered.

"What?" Rick muttered in shock.

"Nothing," Eva said quickly. Rick stared at her before softening his look

"Hey, don't be so scared." Rick smiled, ruffling her hair. "Come on little mouse, perk up. A frown doesn't suit you one bit."

"You're going to explode too," Eva whispered.

"What?" Rick gasped lightly, his eyebrows rising in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Your star racer will explode," Eva repeated. Rick took a deep breath before smiling.

"Come on, little mouse. Don't think of the worse that can happen, think of the best," Rick told her. He brushed his thumb over his eyes, gently closing them. "Picture it," he whispered. "The Whizzing Arrow I will cross the finish line, taking first place. And I'll be safe and unharmed. Just keep picturing that," Rick told her.

"Alright," Eva nodded, opening her eyes. She looked up at Rick and smiled.

"That's my little mouse. Now come on," Rick smiled, leading her into the main part of the hangar.

* * *

Eva stood on at the top of the stands, watching as Rick and Groor took off. Rick was quickly in the lead and dodging each shot that Groor attempted to make. Eva flinched every time Groor's ship hit Rick's. "Come on Rick, cross the finish line in one piece this time," Eva muttered, imagining victory. She opened her eyes and watched the race on the screen. Groor pinned the Whizzing Arrow I against the wall. Eva gasped and closed her eyes, images of the Whizzing Arrow exploding rushed through her mind. _"No…it's going to happen again!"_

"Are you okay?" Molly asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eva nodded, turning back to the race. Her grip on Molly's hand tightened. They watched Rick and Groor approach the finish line. "Come on Rick," Eva muttered, clasping a hand over her heart.

"Do you see that Eva? He's winning! He's winning!" Molly cheered, jumping in place.

"Yes, I can see that," Eva said. Her eyes widened as the left reactor exploded and the Whizzing Arrow I skid past the finish line.

"Rick!" Molly screamed, trying to run towards him, but Eva gripped her hand tightly.

"No…" Eva whispered. She fell down to her knees, staring at the fire in shock.

"Sissy!" Molly shouted, pulling on Eva's shirt. "We have to see Rick! We have to see if he made it! Sissy!" Eva let go of her hand, and Molly shook her shoulders. "Snap out of it sis! We have to check on him!"

"_I knew it! I knew it would happen again!"_ Eva thought, ignoring her sister. _"Damnit Canaletto, can't you find a way for me to _not _race? I'm still with the Earth team! Why can't you spare Rick?"_

* * *

"Rick! Jordan! Where are you two?" Maya called, approaching the scene.

"I'm okay," Jordan groaned, limping over to them, clutching his side.

"Where's Rick?" Don asked.

"Over there," Maya answered, pointing to a stretcher. "I'm glad you're safe Jordan," she said quickly before rushing over to Rick.

"Rick, don't worry, you'll be okay," Don assured him.

"Very touching," Rick groaned. "But it's only because you need me. Don't worry. I didn't come all this way to blow it in the first race. I came to win." Rick groaned in pain, clutching his stomach before passing out.

"Rick!" Maya cried, taking his hand.

* * *

"I knew it…" Eva whispered.

"Sis, get up, we have to see Rick!" Molly said, shaking her again. Eva looked up at her and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. Molly wrapped her arms around her sister and cried out, tears running down her face.


	6. Eva Takes Flight

"Hey, you okay?" Maya asked Don, walking over to him. Her husband was drinking tea and watching the storm.

"I'm fine," Don ordered. "I just don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, these things always have a way of working themselves out," Maya assured him.

"I'm worried about Eva," Don confessed. "Two explosions, to two of the most important people in her life."

"Yes, I can't imagine how hard this must be for her," Maya agreed.

* * *

Eva groaned as she turned in her bed. Images of an exploding white star racer flashed through her mind. Instead of being the happy moment when Spirit rescued her, Maya perished in the crashed. Eva gasped, opening her eyes quickly. She sat up and clutched her blanket. "Get it together Eva! There are some things that you just may not be able to change."

* * *

Eva ran into the kitchen and sat next to her mother. Maya brushed some hair out of Eva's eyes and smiled.

"So, what's the news?" Maya asked.

"I've got good news and I've got bad news," Don sighed, holding up a scroll. "The good news is, we've been granted a rematch."

"That's great!" Jordan cheered.

"What's the bad news?" Eva asked, already knowing.

"What about Rick?" Molly asked.

"Rick will be out for at least a week," Don answered.

"No way," Stan gasped.

"How can we race without a pilot?" Koji asked.

"Are you guys forgetting something?" Maya asked. The three teen boys stared at her in confusion. Her implications clicked immediately in the minds of Don and Eva.

"Maya, you can't!" Don protested.

"You can't race!" Eva agreed.

"Yeah mommy, it's dangerous. Look at Rick," Molly said.

"Unless you have another idea, then I'm the only experienced pilot you've got," Maya reminded them.

"Jordan!" Don called. "As of this moment, you are promoted to replacement pilot."

"You really don't want me to race," Maya muttered in slight shock.

"Sir! There's a reason why I'm a gunner and not a pilot!" Jordan shouted.

* * *

Eva watched from the safety of inside the hangar as Jordan shakily flew off. The Arrow 2 quickly went out of control, and once it had landed, Jordan tumbled out, holding his stomach and covering his mouth. After the entire team had recovered from a collective near heart attack they were gathered around the front of the racer.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm a gunner, it's my job to break things," Jordan sighed.

"It was a wonderful attempt sweetie," Maya assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No it wasn't," Jordan sighed. "I said there was a reason why I was a gunner and not a pilot."

"And, why is that?" Koji asked.

"I've taken piloting lessons, plenty of them, and I've been horrible. I'm just not a pilot. My first instructor even retired after giving me a lesson," Jordan huffed.

"Wow…" Molly muttered.

"Stan, Koji," Don pleaded, looking at them hopefully.

"I'm sorry sir, we're just mechanics," Koji apologized.

"Yeah, we were never meant to fly," Stan agreed.

"We do have one more choice," Maya pointed out.

"Who, Don?" Stan asked.

"No, Eva," Maya smiled. "She's got the pilot genes, and she's great with her rocket seat. Plus, she's always racing, she's good at it. Why not?"

"Really!?" Eva gasped happily.

"No, sis, you'll get hurt!" Molly said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Eva said with a small scoff.

"No way," Don protested. "I'm not losing either of you to this race," Don declared.

"That's sweet Don, but we don't have a choice," Maya reminded him.

"Fine, you get one test ride," Don huffed.

"Yes!" Eva cheered, climbing up the ladder and into the seat. She frowned and huffed when her legs didn't reach the pedals. "We have a problem," she said, standing up.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"This seat is built for Rick," Eva sighed.

"Yeah, we know," Stan nodded, confused.

"Um, what's one difference between me and Rick?" Eva huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Gender?" Jordan guessed.

"Age?" Koji suggested.

"Height," Maya grimaced.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Eva sighed. "Rick is twice my height. How am I supposed to fit in his seat?"

"And we don't have time to build a new one," Stan hissed.

"But, we may be able to replace it with something she's used to," Maya smiled, pointing to the rocket seat.

"Yeah! Great idea!" Eva gasped. "We replace this seat with my rocket seat!"

"Can you do that?" Don asked.

"Well, it might be slightly unstable, but with a few quick adjustments, it'll be fine," Stan answered.

"Let's get to work," Koji nodded.

* * *

"We're running out of time," Eva huffed, as Stan and Koji made the last adjustments.

"Done!" They chorused, jumping off the star racer.

"You should have no problems driving her now," Stan smiled.

"Unfortunately we don't have time for a test drive," Don sighed "Good luck in the race."

"I'll do my best!" Eva smiled. "Let's go Jordan!"

"Right behind ya!" the gunner cheered, rushing into his turret.

"Good luck Eva!" Maya smiled, waving as Eva took off.

"Don't get hurt!" Molly ordered.

"I'll be sure to come back safe and sound," Eva told her. The teen managed to cleanly steer the ship. When it came to landing it…that was a bit rough. The glass dome for the cockpit slid back and Eva stood up.

"Pilot Eva reporting for the Earth team!" Eva stated. The judges talked amongst themselves before nodding.

"Take your places and let the race begin!" the lead judge ordered. Eva sat back down and slid the glass back up.

"Jordan? Are you ready?" Eva asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Jordan sighed, gripping the handles. Eva shakily raised the star racer.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," she smiled. The gate dropped down and the two raced forward, with Groor taking the lead. Eva smoothly turned the corners, riding it like a pro.

"Go Eva!" Maya cheered over the intercom. "You can do it sweetie!"

"Go Eva!" Molly cheered.

"Maya, let her concentrate on the race," Don huffed.

"But I want to cheer for her," Maya pouted.

"Why can't we cheer for sis?" Molly asked.

"Girls," Don growled.

"Okay, fine," Maya huffed.

"Well that was weird…" Eva muttered. _"But mom thinks I can do it, and I know I can. This time, there's nothing wrong with the star racer. Plus, I have to prove to Molly that racing doesn't always result in a crash."_ Eva growled and tried to pass Groor but the alien slammed her Star racer into the wall. Eva gasped and gave herself an edge as she came to a thin tunnel. She righted the star ship once the tunnel ended. Groor slammed into her ship and Eva growled. Jordan's turret switched sides and he began shooting at Groor. Eva passed Groor but on the next turn, Groor took the lead once more.

"Eva, do something!" Jordan shouted.

"Alright," Eva muttered. She ducked under Groor's ship and Jordan began firing. Eva took the chance to take the lead. She sped through a tunnel and tried speeding up.

"Increase the side reactors, that should give you more speed," Koji told her.

"Alright," Eva nodded, pressing some buttons on her screen. The whizzing arrow II sped up and Eva zoomed out of the tunnel.

"Eva! He's right in front of us!" Jordan shouted. Eva gasped as Groor's ship landed on top of hers, pressing it to the ground.

"It can't end like this," Eva groaned.

"I could squash you like an insect," Groor's voice growled out. "But that would insult every single insect in the galaxy. Yesterday, you robbed Groor of his victory, and today you will be humiliated. Groor will give you a head start of 30 seconds. Use the time wisely."

"I need more power," Eva hissed, franticly pressing buttons.

"Sweetie, I need you to listen to me, alright," Maya spoke.

"Yeah mom?" Eva asked.

"Engage the hyper drive," Maya ordered.

"Alright," Eva nodded, pressing the buttons. The speedometer on screen increased, completing the circle. The star racer shot off like a rocket and Eva pulled herself closer to her rocket seat.

"Eva, get ready to turn," Maya told her.

"Alright," Eva nodded, turning quickly. She skid over the water and quickly went over the sand bank. The hyper drive disengaged and the star racer began slowing to a stop. "What's happening?" Eva asked as the wheels came down and she began slowly rolling across the sand. _"Oh shit! The fuel!"_

"The plasma tanks are empty," Stan informed her.

"And the emergency battery is gone as well. The hyper drive took everything," Koji added.

"Eva, don't let that get to you," Maya ordered. "You can reach the finish line if you crawl, now go!"

"Crawl as fast as you can!" Molly told her.

"Yes ma'am," Eva nodded, steering the star racer. Groor exited the chasm and began shooting at Eva and Jordan.

"Eva, Jordan! Get out of there now!" Don shouted.

"Don't get hurt!" Molly told her.

"Sorry dad, but the race isn't over yet," Eva growled, turning the racer. "I'm not about to give up. And I'm definitely not going to get hurt."

"That's my girl," Maya whispered.

"Jordan! Aim for the joints!" Eva shouted. "Full power!"

"I'm on it!" Jordan shouted, shooting at Groor's ship. One of the joints flew off his ship and the rest quickly followed. Groor's ship split in half and came to a halt not far from the whizzing arrow II. Eva smirked and slowly turned her star racer around, rolling towards the finish line. "We're alive? WE'RE ALIVE!" Jordan cheered.

"EXCELLENT!" Stan and Koji cheered. Eva smiled as she rolled across the gate and into the arena. The teen girl sighed in relief as the gong went off, declaring her the winner.

"You did it!" Maya smiled, hugging her daughter tightly. "I knew you could do it!"

* * *

"Sis! You scared me!" Molly cried, latching onto her.

"I'm sorry," Eva smiled, picking her up, and giving her a quick kiss.

"I can't believe this," Don huffed.

"What can't you believe?" Eva asked. "We won the race! Isn't that all that matters?"

"No, you recklessly endangered your life and the life of your teammate!" Don shouted. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to race! Groor could have killed you! And you don't even care!"

"I won the race though!" Eva shouted back.

"Don, aren't you being a little harsh on her?" Maya asked.

"No I am not," Don growled. "She endangered her life, Jordan's life, and she nearly gave me a heart attack! I don't want her to race again! We're withdrawing from the competition and going back home."

"Don, that isn't fair, she won the race," Maya reminded him. Eva growled, her fists tightening.

"I'm not changing my mind," Don huffed, walking up the steps. Eva growled and kicked a tool box, making it slam against the wall.

"I hate you!" She shouted before running out of the hangar. "I am _so _out of here!"

"Eva!" Maya shouted, watching her daughter leave. "Don, go after her and apologize!"

"No, she needs to learn that when she pulls stunts like that, there are consequences. That racing was reckless and she could have been killed. I am not moving in my decision." Don told his wife before entering the elevator.

"We are not done talking," Maya huffed, storming up the windows and pushing the elevator door open before it closed. The last thing Stan, Koji, and Jordan saw was Maya glaring at Don as the elevator door closed.

"Damn…Don Wei's screwed," Jordan whistled.

"Maybe she can talk him out of leaving," Koji suggested.

"I wouldn't count on it, Don's stubborn," Stan sighed. "Let's get packing, Koji."

"Alright," the Japanese boy sighed, following Stan into their room.

"It was fun here while it lasted," Molly muttered. "Daddy's never going to let us stay."


End file.
